Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing competitive pricing to consumers.
Background of the Invention
For a retailer such as Wal-Mart it is very important that customers receive the lowest possible price on items for sale and that customers are aware that the prices at Wal-Mart provide the best deal. For customers, it is likewise important to find the best possible deal on purchases. For both the retailer and the customer it can be difficult to evaluate pricing. Competitors may transmit advertisements on various media and publish advertisements and coupons in various publications. A customer must therefore wade through all of these for all items in order to find the best deal. Once found, price matching may enable a customer to buy all items at the same store rather than visit various retail stores. However, the time spent in reviewing advertisements each week is nonetheless inconvenient.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for a retailer to ensure that prices paid by a customer are competitive and to ensure that the customer is aware of savings obtained by shopping at a retailer.